This invention addresses the design of a pivot connection which enables easy connection particularly in relation to pivot connection members moulded from resilient or plastic material.
There are numerous examples where there is a requirement for a component to be pivotally attached to another member.
It is therefore the aim of this invention to provide such a pivot connection and to provide a pivot connection which is of a simplified design that is easy to assemble.